Craving Darkness
by thenolifequeen
Summary: This is a sequel to: A Night In Paris. Lirio, Alucard, Melissa and Victoria head to where this Cullen family live, what would happen? Find out and read! AlucardxOC
1. The Not So Sweet Awakening

_Yes!! Finally the first chapter of the sequel!! :D_

_It's a crossover, so sorry if you don't like Twilight, but they don't appear in this chappy, so no need to worry._

_Sorry, I know is very short, but well... You just wanted to know what happened next._

_Enjoy!!_

_I don't own Hellsing or Twilight._

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!**

_If you didn't read __**A Night In Paris**__, here's a link to it: _

.net/s/5419147/1/A_Night_In_Paris

* * *

**Craving darkness.**

"I can fly, but I want his wings. I can shine even in the darkness, but I crave the light that he brings. I can love, but I need his heart. I'm strong even on my on, but from him I never want to part. He's been there since the very start. Bless the day he came to be. Angel's wings carried him to me. Your eyes, hands and your warm smile, they're my treasure... It's hard to forget... Maybe you washed away your love of staying youth... Maybe this time tomorrow, the rain will cease to follow, and the mist will fade into a more today." Nonsense words flying across my mind. I felt numb.

"...io... rio... Lirio... Lirio!" I felt someone shaking me softly. I guess it was Melissa... or Alucard... But the words that my mouth spitted out, weren't neither their names.

"Mother." I let a tear drop. Strong arms hugged me.

"Lirio everything is ok, you are ok, that's what all matters."

"I'm not Liro, I'm Sarah. Or am I someone I've never met?" Alucard chuckled.

"Let's go back to the hotel. You and your friend should rest. Seras is looking for a cab."

"Don't let that blonde bitch stay with us!! She'll take you away from me." I think I just sounded like I was drunk. And I must admit I felt a bit dizzy. But hell!! Goodbye used world!! Let's take a walk on the wild side!!

"Fuck me!!" Alucard looked at me puzzled. "Fuck me Alucard please!!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Are you crazy? I won't fuck you now. Let's go. You MUST rest." My body collided but he again caught me and threw me to one of his shoulders. Just like a potatoes bag.

"Is she ok?" Seras asked.

"Get away bitch!! He's mine." I said as I hugged my man's waist from his back, upside down. She blinked twice.

"She's in a drunk condition. Don't pay atention on what she's babbling." He explained.

"Ok..." She said and sighed.

"Sarah!! Sarah!!" My friend aproached to me, damn, she looked better than me. But something clicked on me. I could looked at her almost perfectly, like it was midday.

"What the heck? Mel, come closer please." She did and I discovered I could see every tiny pore in her skin. I opened up my eyes in astonishment.

"Don't be scared. He didn't turned you into a vampire, but you've had lost a lot of blood and I gave you mine. You are able to use a small account of vampire powers." Alucard explained.

"Cool." Was all my mind thought about. Melissa drew back.

"Easy, she won't bite you. She still doesn't feel the hunger real vampires have. Only when I'll finally bite her, she'll be able to be like us. Now we're bonded, blood bonded. She'll begin to feel an urgent need to be with me and viceversa. The end is inevitable." Those words shocked me, even with my mind half asleep.

"Let's go home, wanna sleep for eternity. Way too tired to explain the rest. By the way, I have a great view from here. Nice ass!" I said super drunk and he changed the way he was carrying me; bridal style. I quickly fell asleep in my red man's arms...

* * *

_Review, please? Tell me if you like it. :D_


	2. No Werewolves, No Bella, No Nessie

_Hello!!_

_I'm glad you liked this sequel, till now..._

_Anyway, here's a looooong chappy (pretty long compared to the first one), so enjoy!! ^^_

_Btw, I don't own Hellsing or Twilight!!_

* * *

Loud music woke me up, not good for my weird hang over. 'What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all...' Hayley Williams' voice on Decode was unmistakable. And those lyrics fitted me perfectly. I guess that was my song. 'There is something I see in you, it might kill me, I want it to be true.' The song finished and I thought it was time for me to open my eyelids.

"Melissa, I love that song."

"Thank you." But it wasn't Mel's sweet voice. It was Victoria's.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Since you are my master, I have no other choice than sitck with you." Damn. I hate this vampiress. She's got what I most desire. Alucard's mark. My Bird of Hermes' bit. His blood running through her veins.

"Feeling better, master?" She asked me bitterly.

"Yeah, thanks. Where is Mel?"

"She's in the other room with my master." I glared at her. Why the heck did she have to call him 'my master'?!? That pissed me off. I tried to get off the big and soft bed but my body felt heavy.

"He told me to not let you leave that bed." Shit. She was somehow controling my body.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked faking an inocent look. A growl was heard inside my throat. "Calm down! The Cullen taught me. And I've seen the film and they're not at all like the actors. They're more beautiful and the way they are mated is absolutely perfect. I wish I could be that kind of vampire. They have a better way of life than us. The way their skin shine... it's nothing compared with the awful actors or me. They're heavenly perfect."

"You sound like you were in love..." She blushed an invisible blush, but I got it with my, now, sharp view.

"Well I did like spending most of my time with Carlisle but he already had his mate, Esme and I couldn't do anything. They were made for eachother. The rest of the family were very tender. But I didn't belong to that world." She finished her story with melancholy.

"You'll find your mate sooner or later, don't worry. And how did the Cullen taught you to control bodies?"

"It's my gift. I found out that my gift was control other's bodies as I wish. Each one of them have special gifts..."

But I interrupted her, "Yeah, I already know. Reading minds, seeing the future... Everything is on the books. I just wonder how did that Stephenie Meyer knew about every detail in their lives... Oh! And how Michael Scott knew about Flamel and all the stuff."

"She interviewed them and let her imagination fly, and about that dream, is bull shit; it could be true she dreamt with Edward and Bella but the rest she didn't invented it. By the way, Edward is still single. He didn't find any girl. Meyer just had invented Bella Swan as his perfect mate but she never really existed. He's devasted after he read the books. He really wants a mate, but he simply..." She trailed off. Was she also interested in Edward? No, it couldn't be. She just looked like a worried big sister.

"Please, I wanna know them. It would be a dream came true. Take me with them!!" I said with hope in my eyes.

"But, I don't know where they actually are, and it could be better if you are a vampire to meet them, just in case Jasper could lost his head, you know..."

"But I don't want to be a vampire when I meet them. I just want me to be me. Apart from that, I already have vampire blood. It's mixed. I want to go!! Please!! Take me and Melissa as well!!"

"I don't know... but my master would get mad..." She said a little taken aback.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that problem. He would let us. Alucaaaaard!!!! Come here!!!!" I shouted he appeared immediately.

"Yes, Lirio?"

"Seras, leave us alone to discuss some things." She, stubbornly stayed there, so I shouted seriously "It's an order from your master!! Get out!!" The blondie looked at me stupefied and got out of the room without a word.

"I know what you want. And if that's what you want, I say is ok, as long I go with you." I smiled.

"Thank you Alu!!" And I hugged him.

"Melissa would love it!!"

"What would I love?" She said as she came into the room.

"You are not gonna believe it!! We are going to meet the Cullen!!!!!!!" I said separating every word and freaking out at the end.

"OMG!!! Are you kidding me?! I'm starting to hyperventilate!! AAAAGGGHHH!!!" She got crazy, just like I thought. We hugged eachother's and bumped up and down. Yes, we were really excited. We loved the Cullen very much.

"But there are not werewolves, no Bella, no Nessie. Just the Cullen and all kind of stories about them, the Vulturi and etc." She looked a little disappointed.

"But I'm happy just knowing the Cullen are real!! Edward is real!!! Can you believe it?! We are going to meet the Cullen!!"

"Yes, but you must keep the secret, you can't tell anybody."

"I will!! I will!! When are we leaving?" Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hi mom!! Yeah, we're fine. How are you and dad doing? Cool. Can I take home a kitty when we arrive home? Please!! I'll take care of him!! Yes, thank you!! Maybe we could have two? Ok, love ya mom and dad!! Hey! Wait!! Can we go home a little later? Maybe a few weeks after we've planned? Thanks!! Yes, I'll tell her to ask them, don't worry mom. Yeah, bye!! Kisses!! Say hello from my part to aunt Marié."

"Well Mel, call your parents!! But first, we need to know where we'll go. Seras, find out where Carlisle and the rest are and we'll leave on the first flight."

"Yes!" They all did what I told them.

"I'll go out with Alucard meanwhile." I said like I didn't give a damn about anything.

"Yeah, bye!!" Melissa chirped happily.

We stepped out of the hotel for one of the last times. I wouldn't like leaving Paris, it was my favourite city in the whole world. We went directly, for the last time, to _L'Auberge Nicolas Flamel, _in Montmartre. We sat down at a table and he took my hands into his'.

"My little Lirio, you have no idea how much I love you, how much I desire you. I've always been alone. The only one who can give warm to my pathetic life, is you, Lirio. You are the only person I care for in the world. And actually, I'm very sad. Because someone else have taken away something that belongs to me. Your blood. I own your blood, since the first time I set my eyes upon yours, you were mine and I were yours. But now, some freak come out from nowhere and took away your blood, my precious treasure. You, an important person to me, have been bitten by somebody else. You shouldn't give it to anyone else but me." He finished his little speech with kindness, loneliness and selfishness in his deep red eyes.

"Bite me." He looked at me slightly shocked. "Take what is yours, bite me. And stick your fangs with my neck, suck the crimson liquid inside me, taste my blood. It's yours." He hesitated, but came closer to me and pressed his lips to my neck. He licked the part where he was going to bite me, mark me forever. My heart was pounding out of my chest. But in the last moment he refused.

"I'd love to do that, but is not the moment or the place. People would start panic here at the café." He said and smirked. I smiled inside me. Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow but there's one thing for sure: there's always a brand new day.

"Let's go home, for eternity..." He said and grabbed my hand. We left the Auberge and walked through the night. My vampire king by my side, fingers intertwined. I had nothing to fear now. I knew he would be there whenever I needed him.

* * *

_I love Paramore!!! That's why I put Decode in here... (I don't own it!!)_

_Well, as always,** Review, ne?** ;D_


	3. Mp3

"The Cullen are in the USA, in the estate of Maine, near a city called Portland. They're actually living in a town named Gray. Very much like Forks." Victoria said still with her phone in her hand as we got into the room.

"Did they live in Forks?" Mel asked excited.

"Yes, but that was before the book was released."

"But how do they live without being noticed by the others? I mean their names are famous..."

"I have no idea, the thing is that they're waiting for us. We have to be there in a day." Cool!! We'll be meeting the Cullen in a few days!! Day. I'll go and pack my things.

"I'll pack my things." I said and ran to my case to pack everything. I packed everything I brought with me and all the stuff I bought here. But I had the impression I was forgetting something...

"And the silk black and red nightgown I bought you?"

"Oh! Sorry but I'm using it this night. I guess I liked it more than I thought, thank you." I smiled at my dark angel and he hugged me, turned me around and frenched me.

"I love the way you look with red and black, you should use them more."

"But I don't like them very much, I rather pink, turquoise or light green." I said pensive. I caught with the corner of my eye, a red mp3 over my night table. "What's that?" I asked pointing to it.

"It's my mp3, do you like it? I just thought I had to blend in with the people and I began to like some bands. Disturbed is my favourite. Then there is Stratovarious, HIM, System of a Dawn and other bands, but Disturbed is the best. I especially love Indestructible and Inside the fire." Oh well... I have no idea of what you are talking about...

"What kind of music do they play? I just know is that I'm a big fan of Panic At The Disco and that's all... I also like Paramore and Fall Out Boy but..."

"It's completely the opposite. I mean, what I listen is heavy metal with some of it's variants and you listen to punk-rock. It's not the same."

"Oh... I see... Well whatever!! Let's go with the girls." I suggested like a free spirit. This topic was boring me.

"Yeah, but first a quick kiss." Ok. Here we go again. He took me in his arms, squeezed me with a big hug and finally he kissed my dry lips tenderly. But we were interrupted by Mel.

"Oops! Sorry guys!! I swear I didn't see anything!!" She said embarrased. I looked at her forgivingly and with a big blush, but Alucard got mad.

"Get out!!" She ran outside. Poor her. She wanted to find her true love too, but there was nowhere to look for. Or noone was looking for her. I suddenly felt sad and I stopped kissing my vampire. He looked at me confused but he read me like an open book. "She'll be fine, trust me." He said and hugged me again. Then we went back with the girls.

"So are we ready?" I asked the people.

"Yeah!!" Only Melissa answered very excited. The rest just nodded.

"Then say goodbye to Paris and hello to New York!!!" And so the long way to New York started. I slept, or tried to, Melissa was always waking me up to ask 'Are we there yet?' 'No, we are not. Let me sleep!!' Luckily were on first class, if not, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Alucard was next to me and Victoria was in tourist class. Ha!! That made me laugh. We arrived to New York at 7 am and we took another flight to Boston, to the Logan International Airport. Then we rented a car to go till Gray, that were aproximately 118 miles. Alucard and Victoria's coffins arrived later, as well our luggage. It was exhaustive!! That was the longest trip I've ever flown!!

* * *

_Third chapter done!!_

_Enjoy!! ^.^_

_I don't own Hellsing or Twilight._

_Review, please?_


	4. I Hate Rosalie!

_Yeah!! Another chappy done!! _

_**SPOILER!**_

_Here's where they finally meet._

_**END OF SPOILER!**_

_Enjoy and review!!_

* * *

"They'll pick us up here. Just wait and in a moment we'll se a red BMW parking next to us." Victoria said.

"A BMW? Isn't that Rosalie's car? Why are they coming in Rose's car?" I asked.

"I don't know, they just told me that."

"I hate Rosalie." Mel said.

"Why? She's pretty cool, Stephenie made her look like she was a bitch but she's ok, you just gotta know her. She has good taste in clothes, your friend and her would make good friends. Believe me, they have more in common than you think." Vicky whispered to Mel and looked at me, but I listened to it and it little hurt me.

"Don't worry Lirio, I'll keep an eye on her." Alucard said and hugged me from my back and blinked at me, smiling his particular roguish smile.

"Thank you."

"Gosh!! I'm tired of waiting!! Holy shit Rosalie!! Hurry up!!" Mel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Lirio, can I call you Lilly instead of Lirio? Because I'm afraid one day I would make a mistake and call you Sarah or any other name. Please!!" I doubted for a moment, why didn't she like my real name?

"Yeah, whatever... You can also call me Freckles, like in primary school." Thanks God!! Rosalie's car was at sight. After a minute, she parked next to us, and Emmett and Rose got out of the car.

"Hi! Need some help with those?" Emmett asked Alucard pointing to his coffin and Victoria's, smirking.

"No. Mine is ok. Carry Victoria's." Alucard said not very politely. I glared at him.

"Rose! Emmett! Nice to see you again!!" Vicky hugged them. "These are Melissa, Alucard and... Lirio? Yes, Lirio." She said, I grabbed Alu's arm, he glared at her. Mel stared at them with her mouth full open, she couldn't believe she was in front of Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We stood there for almost a minute staring at eachother, finally I presented myself and Melissa, we carried our bags in the car and went to the Cullen's.

The house was amazingly wonderful, I couldn't believe there could be a house like that. Enough of details... The Cullen were waiting us inside their house.

When we got inside the house, I was stunned by the warm welcoming we had. It was wonderful, Esme and Carlisle were smiling sweetly; Edward too, but his eyes hid some sorrow inside, he looked at me and I understood he had read my thoughts. Alice and Jasper!! I melted when I saw them!! They looked so cute together!! I couldn't help but hug them, I didn't care what the others might had thought, but I just needed to hug them. Alice smiled and held Jasper's hand.

"Do you want me to show you the house? I'd love to if Alucard and your friend Mel come too, please!!" She said with a wet puppy face that I couldn't say no.

"Ok! Alu, Mel?" I turned and Mel agreed, Alucard aswell.

"Jazz, Emm, could you please, take their bags to their rooms?" Alice asked her boyfriend and brother to do that and we started the tour.

I let out a yawn. "Lirio, you should get some sleep." Said Alucard with an arm around me.

"Yesh... I shhhhoould. Goodbye." To my surprise and others aswell, Alucard took me in his arms bridal style and went through the wall. Shadows wrapped us and I fell completely asleep.


	5. Damn Spoilers!

I woke up. I was with Alucard in the room the Cullen had prepared for us. Mel and Victoria were staying in another.

"Hello dear." I said with still sleepy eyes.

"Hello love, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why suddenly so much affection? I love that, please never forget it. Is still night?"

"Yes. The half moon is shining brightly in the sky, the Cullen are awake and your friend is having the time of her life talking with Edward." He smirked, I guess he liked Mel as a friend too.

"Really? That's awesome!! I want to go downstairs. I wanna talk with the others. Wanna come?" His face darken slightly, but I noticed. "I won't go if that disapoints you. I love you." I said and took his face with my hands and kissed him. He smiled but it didn't reached his eyes. I felt so impotent!! I couldn't do anything to make him feel happy!! "Alucard, do you love me?" But we were furiosly interrupted by the whole Cullen family, Alice leading them, pretty angry.

"Don't move you two!!!" It was really embarrasing because Alu was on top of me.

"Why? Alice!! What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Stay away from her Alucard!!" Mel, this time yelled. Shocked, Alucard stood up and me too. Alu's arms were protectively around me.

"What's wrong Alice?" Anger flowed through her lovely face.

"He was going to bite you!!"

"I'm planing of being one of you soon." I explained calmly and a little annoyed. Who were them to stop me?

"And you are noone to stop us." Alucard added with his coldest voice. I saw Mel shivering and weeping, Edward was tense from seeing her suffering like that. His gaze suddenly searched mine, with anger.

"Don't you understand this?! After you take your choice, there's nothing we can do to stop that!!" Alice continued.

"Why don't you mess with your own business? This certainly has nothing to do with you!!" I cried angrily.

"It has something to do with me." Mel's tiny voice spoke. My eyes with tears of anger opened up like big plates.

"Mel... I'm sorry. But I love Alucard and I want to spent the rest of eternity with him. I've decided, I love him, I'll be with him forever." I said with courage that didn't feel exactly like mine. A memory rushed inside me. It was Alucard showing me this. Me as a little baby sleeping pacefully in my mother's arms. I smiled, she was encouraging me to make the right decision.

"No!! Don't let yourself be fooled Lirio!! Your mother wouldn't have liked seeing your fate ruined as a bloodsucker. She fougth vampires, remember, didn't love them. " Edward's angry voice shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"You don't know anything about me!! Why should I listen to you anyway?! I do what I want, and I want to be a vampire."

"Fine. Ruin your life, but far away from us. If you want to kill her, do it outside the house, Alucard." Edward said and got out of view in less than a second. Everyone was shocked. Alucard let a growl escape from his throat and I hugged him trying to stop his anger.

"How he dares!! Edward!! Come right here and apologise!!" Alice said to her brother, but she got no answer. I looked down and tears began to blurry my vision. Why did I do that? Now I felt so sorry... I do wanted to be a vampire and I do wanted to be with Alucard forever, but I do not wanted to be this loving family's reason to fight. I left Alucard's side running. I wanted to be far away from there to think. Alucard tried to follow me but Alice stopped him.

"No. She needs some time alone, she needs to think."

"And who are you to stop me? You are nothing to me." He said as coldly as before and he continued walking and grabbed my wrist, but this time Mel stopped him.

"Alucard, give her sometime. She's not angry, nor sad. She's just confused. I know she loves you very much, but I think this is happening too fast for her." He grumpily let me go and he disapeared in the shadows of the night. I was worried. He could do anything once his anger rised.

I ran outside the house, to the balcony. Cold air danced with my hair. I was freezing cause I didn't grab any coat, and I was wearing the nightgown Alucard had given to me, but it didn't matter to me. I was too deep in thought for that to care.

* * *

_What will happen in her undefined fate? Will she choose to become a vampire? Will she accept Cullen's advices? Find out in the next chapter!! And give your opinions!! Review please!!_


	6. Author's Note

_Hello people!!_

_This was meant to be the last chapter, but at last time another idea came up to my mind and so I need it to grow up._

_I would put it now, but I'm really tired to think and write at the same time. Maybe tomorrow or on sunday I'll update, just be patient._

_Review if you want tell me something..._

**.thenolifequeen**


	7. Eternity

_Finally guys!! The last chapter!! Hope you like it!!_

_Enjoy!! And review!! ^_^_

_Tell what you think about the whole story and the ending. Gotta know! ^.^_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Edward's unmistakable voice startled me from behind.

"Oh! You scared me. No need to apoligise, Edward, I'm the one to apologise. Sorry for being so rude before." I said as I turned to face him. He had a jacket in his right hand.

"I've brought you this. I knew you were freezing."

"Oh... thank you." I answered and made my way to take that jacket. When I finaly had it on me, I had to admit Bella was right. His smell was delicious. I smiled. But not as delicious as Alucard's. "So, tell me, how are the things with Mel?" I asked him and he looked at me with a sigh.

"You've noticed."

"Of course I noticed!! The way you looked at her this night made me wonder." I smirked, I knew he read me that moment, and he was also reading me now.

Suddenly my heart ached. I held it with my hand, I couldn't breath. I coughed, but covered my mouth with my free hand. Red liquid ran trough my hand, I was spooked. This thing was new. It'd never happened to me before. Blood continued flowing and I collapsed, but Edward's arms caught me. I wanted Alucard. Where was he? I felt weak and I was slowly drifting away. "Alu-Alucard... AAAAGGHH!!!" I screamed, a pure and exquisite note of horror filled the night. Darkness welcomed me again.

I could see everything. I could see everybody's faces of terror finding my body covered with blood and Edward. But I didn't see one. Alucard. He wasn't there. I felt extremely sad, miserable. He wasn't there. I felt so alone!! Where was he?! A dark creepy laugh was heard. Alucard. That was his laugh. But again where was he? And why was he laughing? I was supposed to be dead.

"It's almost done, honey. Almost." He whispered in my head.

"What? What is almost done? I don't want to die!!" Shit. Wait, if I could see this scene, then I was really dead and I was a spirit. OH MY... Desperation took me off guard. I didn't want to be dead!!! Carlisle acted fast, but it wasn't enough. My heart was beating slowly, slowlier with each beat.

"Someone save me from this nightmare!!!!" I screamed. And I realized Edward was shaking me frenetically.

"Lirio!!! Lirio!! It's ok. You are ok now. It was a dream. It was just a dream. I also saw it, please, calm down. Everything is ok." I cried, rivers of salty tears didn't stop falling, I was scared, shaking, but Edward's arms hugged me and kept me together, in one piece. He was rubbing me with his hand up and down in comfort. But I still felt scared. I've dreamt I died. I could swear that if someone watched my face in that moment, it'd might looked livid and pale as snow. He started humming something, a song, a lullaby. Like a mother to a son. "My mother used to sing me this song when I was a child. We have more memory than what Meyer wrote about us. We just told her vaguely what we lived because we didn't want a stranger to know everything about us." His sweet voice gave me solace. I felt so much better now. I hugged him.

"Please, don't stop, don't go."

"I won't." He simply answered to my request. Soon I forgot everything I dreamt. We still were in the balcony, I just wondered when all of that started...

I turn my head to see a shadow in the corner on the balcony. It was Alucard. My heart dropped to the floor when I saw his face. A lot of emotions ran through it. Anger, hate, affliction, pain, grief, sorrow, treason. His face went cold and distant. His eyes glared with barely hidden pain. I stood up quickly and ran to him.

"Alucard!! No!! It's not what you think!!"

"You were supposed to be thinking ALONE!! By yourself!! You were confused!! And you needed your time ALONE!! I let you go, and when I realize you were wearing nothing but a nightgown and decide to bring you my warm coat, I find you in that bastard's arms!! You had betrayed me!!" He said with the most rotten and fierce factions I had ever seen in my vampire.

"No!!!! I didn't betray you!!! I love you but something bad happened to me and..." I revived my dream again and began to shake frenetically, again. My heart ached, again. Everything was reapiting itself, again. But it was Alucard's arms that caught me this time. I smiled. "Thank you." I began to cough up blood. It was everything like in my dream, but this time I had Alucard with me. "Turn me. Turn me. Don't. Time. Please. Blood. Yours." Alucard hugged me and crimson tears ran through his sharp factions. But they weren't sad tears, those were happy tears. He was happy I was finally becoming one of the undead. One just like him. I was quite afraid, but he was going to be there for me for the whole eternity. He wouldn't leave me, would he? He smirked, his fangs grew longer and he began turning me in what I am now. A vampire. A beautiful creature of the night. But... He's not with me anymore. I am called Nightmare by those who see me, humans or other vampires. I'm feared. I am the no life queen. A queen without her king. It's like in chess, a queen is nothing if the king is defeated.

Why do I let myself think of the past? I feel like an old woman, always remembering about old times, wishing they were back, but they won't come back. Oh no, they will never come back. He won't come back, he... will never come back. He's gone forever. I truly miss him. How could he lose against those Cullen? He was the no life king!! My no life king!! No one understood me, not even Melissa, that pity of a human. With time I've learnt how to hate the human race and my own race too.

After all this years, I'd better forget, but I just can't. Sometimes I miss the simple things of being a human but it's nothing compared to the hole he left in me. Why didn't the Cullen kill me too? But I'll wait for him and I'll look for him forever, he can't be gone... I keep telling myself all this lies walking along a lonely street, in Paris, the place where we met. Wait a minute!! That man that just passed me by looked like him!! I turn around but there was nobody. Am I becoming insane? I hear a laugh, an awfully familiar laugh. Could it be him? My dead heart jumps in something like joy. I smell the air and his sweet scent feels near...

"Alucard!!" I scream. I feel two arms wrap around me from behind and a soft whisper that says...

"Miss me too much, master?" A hint of a smirk is played in those words, I smile and cry. I turn around and hug him with all my being.

"Welcome back, no life king." This time was for real, he was real. He kisses me like he had never before and we both enjoy ourselves. We take eachother's hands and run, run and keep running like time didn't exist. We have all eternity in front of us and nothing will ever stop us.


End file.
